shadowmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Matthew LeRoi
Luke Matthew LeRoi Luke is Michael LeRoi's deceased little brother who lived in New Orleans with Mike & their mom and dad. Luke is always shown, or referred to, in a flash back from around the time when Mike first dropped out of college. He is an ordinary 10 yr old boy with a strong love for his older brother Mike. It isn't talked about (in the videogame or the comic) why he needed the Brain Surgery operation but we do know that the LeRoi family couldn't afford the thousands of dollars that it cost. Mike's backstory involving Luke One day Mike dropped out of college cause he spent all his money gambling and had to eventually become a taxi driver while lying to his family about it. During a night routine, Mike's passenger was killed in a drive-by shooting, leaving $20,000 in a briefcase. Mike was shocked at finding this so he ditched the passengers body and cleaned up the cab of all blood and fingerprints. Mike took the money to his home to spend it with his family, using some of it to pay for Luke's much needed brain surgery operation. Unfortunately the gangbangers that killed the taxi passenger were after the money and tracked down the LeRoi family. Mike sought out a Bokor for protection for him, his little brother and his family from such gangs. While going to a restaurant to celebrate the success of Luke's release from the hospital, the LeRoi family ended up in a head-on collision with a 18 wheeler which resulted in everyone dying except for Michael. The Bokor did in fact keep his promise in protecting Michael but the spell didn't protect his family. Michael LeRoi wasn't injured very badly but was put into a deep coma for several years. When he finally woke it took a while for him to regain his memory. When Mike came across Mama Nettie, she gave him all of his memories back which he wishes she hadn't because the pain of losing his little brother and his family who he loved so much constantly torments him and he always blames himself. "''My fault Luke's dead, and mom and pop too. '' I deserve everything I get, every bad thing that comes my way." '-'Mike talking to himself in the Shadow Man game Luke in the Shadow Man videogame (1999) In the ShadowMan videogame Luke looks a little bit older than 10 yrs old and is first seen as a ghostly image when Mike first grabs the teddy bear, the bear being a spiritual family love bond between Luke and Michael. After seeing the shocking ghost Nettie tells Mike "Luke's dead, Mike. You know this. It's understandable you still have strong feelings for your brother. That's why the bear works for you, connecting you to Deadside." Anytime in the game you use the teddy bear to 'warp' Luke's echoing voice can be heard "Come on slow poke." A few crayon drawings can be found in the game in the Asylum leading Shadow Man to Luke's location. When Luke is finally encountered in the game in the Engine Block stage while playing as Shadow Man he cries and says how scared he is and how the boogeyman is coming to get him. There is nothing for Shadow Man to do but stand helpless shouting across the engine block to his brother. SPOILERS & ENDING OF THE SHADOW MAN GAME After battling all of Deadside, the Asylum and The Five serial killers Shadow Man finally finds how to shut down all the pistons in the Engine Block to gain access to the other side. He finds Luke running through a room filled with cages containing the True Forms. When he finally gets to Luke he wonders why Luke was running away from him and Luke starts crying saying the 'bad men were trying to do terrible things to me'. Shadow Man hands Luke the teddy bear, his guilt and enveloping sorrow overcome him he tells him 'I'm sorry Luke." Luke then out of context proceeds to tell his brother a story saying 'I'll be walking through the deep dark woods on my own" and his voice starts to change. Shadow Man steps back "You're not Luke, you ain't my brother!" Luke's voice starts getting warped and then he turns into Legion. Legion tells Shadow Man that "Luke was never your brother just assurance to get you here...." now Legion can take in all 120 dark souls and bring upon apocalypse. Now without the teddy bear to 'warp' out of this trap Shadow Man now has to fight Legion in his grotesque monstrous form. Once Shadow Man triumphs over Legion, he 'gives' Legion all the Dark Souls, which prove to be too powerful and plentiful for Legion to handle, and they destroy Legion and his entire Asylum, preventing the Apocalypse. In the game Luke really did die in that car crash but he was never actually tormented in the Asylum. He may be in Deadside somewhere as a wandering soul because everyone goes there without exception of how innocent they were in the real world. So no matter what Michael/ Shadow Man will always be tormented by 'causing' the death of his little brother and the only thing he can be grateful for is saving the world and hopefully eventually being able to rest in peace. END OF SPOILERS & ENDING OF THE SHADOW MAN GAME Embrace Darkshade (talk) 19:13, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ''(information from the manual that came with the game)'' Embrace Darkshade (talk) 18:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Protagonists Category:Characters